


Stolen Hearts

by DipAndPipTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay, M/M, Phan - Freeform, how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipAndPipTrash/pseuds/DipAndPipTrash
Summary: Dan moves into his dorm away from his subpar family and after an error is placed with a third year student, Phil Lester.





	Stolen Hearts

I didn’t have much luggage compared to the other kids who were arriving, they all had car loads, but I had managed to fit all I needed into a backpack, two suitcases which I was currently dragging down the hall and to the room I was directed to, I was told that there was a mistake and that I was placed with a third year student which was slightly annoying as I’d hoped I would finally make a friend that would stay but he was already set up to leave.   
  
I finally reached the room and when I opened the door, I saw one half of the room set up with bright coloured bedding and some posters covering the walls. I smiled when I saw a poster for Muse, that’s my favourite band. Accompanying this was a guy who was lying on the bright green and blue quilts, he was clearly tall as even sitting up, his feet were barely contained in his bed and he had a dark black fringe swept across his deathly pale skin. He was on his laptop and he seemed to be scrolling infinitely which was certainly something I could relate to when I go on my adventures to the darkest depths of tumblr or when I go on late night wikipedia odysseys.   
  
“Hey, I’m Dan. I’m your new roommate,” I say, breaking the silence in the room nervously  
  
He looked up from his laptop with a look of dread plastered across his face, “So you’re the person who is replacing my normal dorm buddy, I can’t believe this stupid thing even happened. How do they mess that up?” He questioned angrily.  
  
“Oh, yeah. I don’t know,” I reply with disappointment lacing my voice.  
  
He sighed softly before saying, “I obviously claimed this side, but the other side is yours, I’m heading out for a bit.”  
  
He fled for the exit while I stood in shock of how annoyed he was, he didn’t even tell me his name. I frown to myself before taking my suitcase to my bed, I had one which was filled with clothes that had been lazily shoved into vacuum seal bags and the other containing my bedding which was also in a vacuum seal bag. My parents had given me vacuum seal bags as my ‘you got into uni’ gift. I’m pretty sure it was so they didn’t have to help me move in. I open the one containing my bedding and quickly made my bed so I didn’t have to lay on a mattress that had likely never been cleaned. I then immediately pull out my laptop and check how good the wifi connection is in the dorms, much to my disappointment it was shit. It would do, though. I open tumblr and decide to update my followers on the move.  
  
  
        danisnotonfire  
  
so, i’ve officially moved into my dorm. i was the only one without a car load of stuff, i only really had my backpack and two suitcases. i was told that there was an error in the system and i was put with a third year, which sucks because i really wanted to have a good friend who would be here while i was but he will be done way before me. plus when i got to my dorm and introduced myself he immediately ranted about how annoying the mistake was and then left. so now i’m stuck with some third year who didn’t introduce himself, who i’m pretty sure hates me even though it straight up wasn’t my fault. a great start of uni. thats all for today i suppose, updates to come.  
  
  
I posted it and then scrolled through tumblr, liking memes and reblogging things that matched my blogs black and white aesthetic. My blog was my safe place, I had somehow gained around 1000 followers for a reason unknown to me. I had received several replies to my post wishing me luck. I really needed it. Classes started in two weeks and I still hadn’t bought my textbooks which at this point I was thinking of finding a copy online and illegally downloading it. I open my backpack and find my bag of maltesers that I bought at the train station this morning as a treat for going to university I suppose.   
  
I find myself in what I call the browsing position for quite a while, the light that had drowned my room had slowly left and my room slowly got darker except for the light from my laptop. I hear the doorknob twist and in comes the my nameless roommate. He didn’t have a sour expression that he had had this afternoon, but a happy expression, he looks up at me and sees i’m awake then switches on the light.  
  
“I can turn it off soon if you need, I just need to find where I put my laptop.”  
  
“It’s fine, I was really just too lazy to turn it on,” I reply cooly as I put my attention back into my tumblr feed.  
  
“I don’t think I said my name earlier, I’m Phil,” he says as he glances at me.  
  
I reply in silence as he grabs his laptop and lays on his bed similarly to how I am, I glance over to him and see him open his tumblr. No one I talk to in real life has a tumblr, they all tell me it’s for emo nerds, although our hair that would actually look true.   
  
  
The light forces me to open my eyes and i’m met with an unfamiliar room and it takes me several seconds to remember that i’m just in my dorm. I roll over and find Phil’s bed empty which doesn’t surprise me based on the fact he doesn’t even want to be my roommate. I bite my lip softly as I contemplate what I should do today, I don’t know anyone in Manchester except for Phil and that isn’t really going well. Suddenly I feel so alone, but this is different than how it was at home, it isn’t just my family that can observe me being alone, it’s a complete stranger who will eventually deem me as pathetic. I can’t just hide in my room because Phil will know I have no friends.   
  
I begrudgingly decide I was going to the “Welcome Freshmans” fair, apparently it was filled with people looking for people to have in their clubs, maybe I could make friends that way. I quickly shower and get dressed in black skinny jeans accompanied by a white sweater, for the first time I actually leave my room.  
  
The fair was quite loud, I wasn’t sure what to expect. I’m so used to high school and events like this being organised by teachers so are far from in touch with what the youth are into so naturally the event are really just a place for your parents to pester you into doing stuff but this, this was a place where people seemed genuinely interested in what they are doing. I casually strolled through the fair, occasionally looking at some tables from afar until suddenly I feel someone's hands grab my arm and drag me towards them.  
  
“You’re a tall lad, perfect for rowing. C’mon, get down and try this,” he says in a thick Scottish accent as he gestured to a rowing machine.  
  
I freeze awkwardly before muttering something about his to go somewhere important and almost ran towards the exit. Someone grabbed me and tried to peer pressure me into sports, this definitely was not my place to be. I let out a sigh of relief as I am outside which is odd for me due to my natural dislike to being outside. I decide to go to starbucks to get a coffee, based on what I had seen there was no coffee machine in our dorm, which leaves me something I need to buy because I don’t think I could survive uni with instant coffee to get me along.   
  
The starbuck much like the fair was packed which made sense since it was the closest one to a majority of the dorms. I went to the end of the queue and looked around the room, my eyes widen as I see Phil. I feel a rush of awkwardness rush over me, it’s not that I hate him, but it’s that I think he hates me. I instantly grab my phone and start playing some mundane app which was realistically a waste of my time but was really good at making me look busy and less lonely. I finally get to the counter and I quickly order a caramel latte and find a table that isn’t occupied but unfortunately it was kind of close to Phil’s table.  
  
“Hey Dan, want to join us?” I hear Phil says which makes me lift my head noticing that Phil was standing beside me.  
  
“Oh-uh hey, it’s fine. I don’t want to spoil your time with your friend,” I reply quickly.  
  
“Nonsense, think of it as an apology for being an asshole the other day, I really shouldn't have taken my annoyance with the situation out on you, Peej and I have just always shared a dorm and we applied to do it again this year so it was just an annoying shock but I’m over it really,” Phil shrugged.  
  
“S’okay , I’d get that too, if I had wanted to be with someone and then it suddenly changed,” I respond with a slight smile.  
  
“In that case, c’mon. I’ll introduce you to Peej,” Phil say almost dragging me to his table.  
  
“I’m back and I bring my new roommate Dan, Dan this is Peej and Peej this is Dan,” Phil introduces us.  
  
It was weird seeing this side of Phil, I’ve only ever seen him annoyed and in resentment of me, this was quite refreshing.  
  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Phil’s old flatmate,” he smiles.  
  
“You too,” I reply nervously.  
  
“Back to what I was saying before, I was editing my video and my laptop died and I had to restart and so that is why my video came out late,” Peej frowns in slight annoyance.  
  
“Why didn’t you charge your laptop, it literally warns you when it is about to die,” Phil asks.  
  
“I didn’t notice or else I would’ve you twat,” Peej replies to Phil while flicking him.  
  
Phil looks at me and notices some confusion before saying, “Peej does youtube, so do I actually.  
  
  
“Oh,” I reply I realisation, “Almost had me thinking you do porn.”  
  
Peej snorts while Phil’s eyes widen, “My god, imagine having to edit your own porn. How weird would that be, wait, do people edit their own porn regularly? Someone has to have, right? How weird would that be, you’d see so-”  
  
“Stop,” Phil says in horror while putting a hand over Peej’s mouth making me laugh.  
  
“Oh, i’m so sorry. I forgot that I have to be PG-13 around you Philip,” Peej says in a fake pretentious accent.  
  
“Damn, just when I thought I had a roommate that I could send some good porn to,” I joke.  
  
Phil face is filled with horror now while Peej is laughing, “You are so quiet normally, I want that again.”  
  
  
“That is really rude you know.”  
  
“I don’t care Daniel.”  
  
We had been sat in starbucks at that very table for what could have been hours, I had had my latte and I had also learnt a lot about Phil. Peej told me many stories of how clumsy Philwas and still is, one time he had fallen down the stairs because he tripped over his own feet. Everytime Peej told an embarrassing story I laughed, but Phil punched Peej in the arm, softly of course because he couldn’t hurt a fly.  
  
“I have to run, my new roommate and I have planned to go to a party tonight,” Peej says suddenly after checking his phone.  
  
“Wow, and you didn’t invite me?” Phil jokes.  
  
“You would rather fall off a cliff,” Peej replies rolling his eyes.  
  
“Wow, me too,” I laugh.  
  
We exchange the regular leaving pleasantries and now it was just Phil and I sitting at the table.  
  
“I am pretty sure i’m the only freshman who is going to be home and sober,” I joke.  
  
“Well let’s fix that, except i’m not taking you anywhere because I truly would rather fall off a cliff,” Phil suggests with a slight laugh at the last part.  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” I smile.  
  
  
  
  
We were sipping some cheap beer while sat on the floor of our dorm laughing at something I can’t remember anymore.  
  
“Wait, I have a story,” I slur, “Okay so one time I was at this party. I fucking hate parties dude, they suck ass, but my friends if that's what you call them made me go. Anyways, we were playing truth or dare and I was dared to kiss a guy. Little did them fuckers know I am gay and that was my first kiss with a guy and he was hot, an asshole but hot. I haven’t been kissed since but it was pretty good.”  
  
  
“I never went to parties until senior year when Peej started to go to them and I always hated them, I always found the dog and chilled with them. I’m a little allergic though, but it was worth it,” Phil rambles.  
  
“Why do parties suck so much?” I ask in my drunken state.  
  
“I don’t fucking know, but they are pretty fucking shit,” Phil rants taking me by suprise.  
“You swore!” I shout in awe.  
  
“I’m twenty three you spork, I can do what I bloody want,” he laughs.  
  
I burst into laughter at this, he called me a spork. Who does that?  
  
“Did you call me a spork?” I say as I laugh.  
  
“I did, and what?”  
  
“You’re a weirdo Lester.”  
  
“Fight me, Howell.”


End file.
